Film
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Kyungsoo terlalu sering menonton film dan sekarang dia merasakan akibatnya. [exo/chansoo/bxb]


Unedited, typo(s)

* * *

Chanyeol pernah bilang kalau menonton film terlalu sering tidak baik untuk mata, dan Kyungsoo baru saja merasakan akibatnya. Dia bisa saja menonton 7-8 film dalam satu hari, waktunya terbuang hanya untuk menonton film yang menurutnya bagus, dia juga harus menyisihkan uang yang didapatnya untuk membeli beberapa CD film. Kini, hal seperti menonton 7-8 film dalam satu hari tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi karena matanya yang dulunya baik-baik saja berubah tidak baik-baik saja. Dia harus memakai kaca mata silinder dan itu menyebalkan, Chanyeol juga menyarankan pakai softlens saja tapi dirinya menolak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering nonton film, masih saja kau lakukan." Chanyeol muncul dari counter dapur, entahlah, apakah dia merangkak?

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, kaca mata yang ia pakai sedikit melorot lalu berkata dengan sinis, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu lebih dari puluhan kali, Chan. Aku bosan."

"Aku berkata seperti ini untuk kebaikanmu juga," kata Chanyeol, menbenarkan letak kaca mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

Chanyeol itu kekanak-kanakan tapi juga memiliki sisi dewasanya. Dia dewasa dengan caranya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo selalu suka cara Chanyeol dewasa. Chanyeol juga pernah menunggunya sampai tertidur sedangkan dirinya menonton film di layar televisi besar milik mereka di ruang tengah. Saat Kyungsoo bilang dia akan begadang untuk menonton film Chanyeol juga akan membawanya ke mall atau supermarket untuk membeli cemilan. Mood Chanyeol selalu baik sedangkan dirinya sendiri selalu berubah-ubah, terlalu sering berubah-ubah.

Dibawanya tangannya untuk menyisiri helaian rambut Chanyeol yang jatuh di dahi, beberapa kali sampai dahi Chanyeol yang tadinya tertutup rambut kini terlihat lebih bersih dan baik. "Kau lucu dengan kaca mata itu," sejenak raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menambahkan, "Lucu dalam artian yang baik." katanya lalu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan bibirnya berbentuk hati, lucu dalam artian yang baik katanya. Kyungsoo selalu suka gagasan aneh yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya dan diri Chanyeol sendiri. Lucu, Chanyeol akan terlihat berpikir lalu menjawab dengan nada main-main, walau kadang menyebalkan tapi Kyungsoo selalu tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum saat moodnya baik.

"Kau mau teh atau cokelat panas?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua gelas dari rak meja counter.

"Teh." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi saat Chanyeol dengan cepat menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir tak lupa teh celup dan gula.

"Tidak mau pergi ke pantai?"

Kyunsoo menggeleng, Chanyeol berubah menjadi kekanakan lagi.

"Lalu kita mati membusuk di sini?"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, menggeleng lalu menjawab, "Ya kalau kau mau!" dan melanjutkan tawanya.

"Aku mau mati bersamamu, tenang saja!" Chanyeol mengaduk teh mereka bergantian. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mati denganmu dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikahiku?" Tanya Chanyeol mendongak menatap iris Kyungsoo secara langsung.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak mau kau nikahi." Nada Kyungsoo masih main-main, tapi Chanyeol terlihat serius.

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti aku tidak mau kau nikahi, bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Chanyeol berkali-kali dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Mereka menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan teh panas yang dibuat Chanyeol, duduk di counter dapur sambil bergurau, lalu hening sejenak. Mereka berpandangan seolah bergurau dalam setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo akan bersikap cuek bahkan kejam ketika mereka berada di depan umum atau di depan teman-teman mereka, tapi kalau mereka hanya berdua, benar-benar berdua, Kyungsoo lebih banyak tersenyum, tertawa merdu walaupun sikap cueknya masih ada. Itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol mengetahui Kyungsoo mencintai dirinya dengan cara Kyungsoo sendiri.

* * *

Rasanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bahkan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya saja butuh perjuangan lebih dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kyungsoo melempar satu bantal ke kepala Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mendesis tapi terlihat tidak peduli, laki-laki itu malah melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kaki Chanyeol kencang, merengek sedikit dalam nadanya.

"Chan!" Kyungsoo kembali merengek dan Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya duduk dan masih memejamkan matanya sambil berdehem.

"Apa Kyungggg?" Karena tidak kunjung menjawab akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya, perlahan dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan, apa kau mengerti?!" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apakah aku tadi malam kasar? Atau kau hanya ingin di gendong ke kamar mandi?" Godanya, tapi Kyungsoo melotot.

"Okay, aku akan menggendongmu." Chanyeol turun dari kasur, menyiapkan punggung untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung hinggap di punggungnya.

"Bayi besar kita ini, kenapa pagi ini sangat manja?" Ia terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri, Kyungsoo memukul pundaknya tapi ia tetap melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo duduk di closet mengusap lengannya lembut dan memberinya sikat gigi yang sudah dilumuri pasta gigi di atasnya. "Kita bisa mandi bersama kalau kau mau," kata Chanyeol sebelum memasukkan ujung sikat gigi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan mulai membersihkan gigi-giginya.

"Chanyeol, air." Busa yang ada di dalam mulut Kyungsoo sedikit menyembur keluar, memberikan jejak di atas keramik dan itu membuatnya terkekeh.

Setelah acara mari memandikan Kyungsoo, mereka kembali bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Tangan kekar milik Chanyeol memeluknya aman, mereka berbaring di depan televisi di atas sofa, berhimpitan tapi Kyungsoo menyukainya. Rencana Kyungsoo hari ini adalah menonton film yang di perankan oleh Daniel Radcliffe dan Dane Dehaan, Kill Your Darlings. Katanya filmnya bagus dan Chanyeol kebetulan membeli CD ini.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu kalau Chanyeol mengintip dari balik rambutnya untuk melihat film ini, sekali-kali menonton film dengan Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa'kan? Mereka sama-sama diam sampai layar televisi sudah menunjukkan tulisan-tulisan kecil yang membuat matanya sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan." Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mencium lengan itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga, sayang."

"Katanya, Baekhyun menyukaimu dan aku tidak suka mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu." Gumamnya malas, tenggelam lebih dalam pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menegur mereka?" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menyukai wangi rambut Kyungsoo. Seperti bayi dan lembut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pergi dan membeli beberapa CD dengan Sehun." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sehun itu anak nakal, kenapa masih suka pergi bersamanya?"

"Karena dia, lucu," jawab Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia melanjutkan dengan nada main-mainnya, "Lucu dalam artian yang baik." Dan mereka kembali terkekeh.

* * *

End~~

kalau ada faedahnya ya alhamdulillah, kalau ga ada ya alhamdulillah. Kalo kata d'masiv Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugrah. /Apaan seh? Bege! *buang ke dasar laut*/

kalao mau liat film yg ada unsur gay barat-nya coba liat Kill Your Darlings, itu filmnya agak berat tapi diriku sukaaaa~~ apalagi Daniel yang cute:v thanks for read~~


End file.
